Living together?
by marusic
Summary: Ryoma came back from America. Eiji thought of living in one house together with everyone. BEDROOM 1: FUJI, EIJI AND MOMO BEDROOM 2: TEZUKA, OISHI, KAIDOH AND TAKA BEDROOM 3:OCHIBI AND SAKUNO-CHAN!
1. The Arrival

Nya! Hello minna! I'm bored so I'm going to write this story :D

Hope you all like it!

I DON'T OWN POT! :O

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki was a beautiful 22 year old lady who lives... by herself. Her grandmother, Sumire, died from a car accident. So she is living in the same house by herself. She also meets up with her old senpai's at the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant every single Monday, Wednesday and Saturday at 10:00 am.

"What a lovely weather!" Sakuno exclaimed as she continued to read her book about romance. She was sitting under a Sakura tree in the park close to her old school. It was summer. One more week until her birthday, the 14th of January. She was really happy with her life. She had her friends, senpai's... but one thing was missing.

Love

Sakuno cried as she remembered her grandmother. She closed her book and walked towards the tennis courts. She was wearing white shorts, a long baby blue cardigan up to her shorts (No sleeves ) and a dark purple singlet with black strips across. As she looked around the tennis courts, she saw all of her senpai's playing tennis.

"Ne? Sakuno-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you have work today?" Eiji asked as he approached the fence to face her. Sakuno smiled.

"I was free today. I was also reading a book here at the park." Sakuno said. Eiji smiled childishly and went to the other side and pulled Sakuno into the tennis court.

"Ohayo Senpai-taichi!" Sakuno bowed. Her senpai's smiled.

"It's good to see you Sakuno-chan! It's been... so long?" Momo said. Kaidoh smirked.

"Baka.. you saw her two days ago." Kaido hissed. Momo shot a glare at him.

"Shut up! I knew that all along!" Momo shouted. Kaidoh and Momo stared to have another fight. Sakuno giggled.

"Hello Sakuno-chan"." Fuji said as he smiled. Sakuno smiled back.

"Hello Fuji-senpai." Sakuno greeted back. Tezuka randomly came from his jogging.

"Hello Tezuka-bonchu!" Sakuno smiled. Tezuka waved back and continued jogging like he didn't care. Sakuno sat down and started to read her book or romance while the other guys were practising tennis.

"Ne! Did you heard that Ochibi will be coming back from America?" Eiji said as he hit a return and hit Oishi's head.

"OWW! Eiji!" Oishi yelled. Eiji laughed.

"GOMENASAI!" yelled Eiji and ran away from Oishi. Sakuno went wide-eyed.

_Ryoma-kun's... coming back... _Sakuno said as she went on reading her book on the bench as her senpai's play tennis.

**At America...**

"Oi! Where the heck are you going?" Yelled Nanjirou to his son, Ryoma. Ryoma smirked.

"I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN!" Ryoma yelled as he slammed the front door and drove to the Airport.

As he arrived at the airport, he heard,

_Airplane number 29 will be leaving in 30 minutes.._

Ryoma smirked, walked up to the seats and waited.

**In Japan...**

"Ano... Eiji-senpai? What did you say about Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. Eiji turned around and said,

"Eh? He's coming back today! In... 30 minutes!..wait a second.. 30 MINUTES! WE NEED TO BE THERE NOW!" Eiji yelled as he pulled everyone into the van and drove to the airport with Sakuno.

**Japan airport...**

_Why are they taking so long? _Ryoma thought as he sat down the seat.

"OCHIBI!" Yelled someone from the crowd. Ryoma looked up and saw his senpai's grinning.

"Senpai?" Ryoma said as he stood up. They nodded. Ryoma chuckled.

"Same old senpai's.." Ryoma murmured. His senpai's suddenly went to the side's of Ryoma to let Ryoma see who was behind them. Roma went wide-eyed. He saw a pair of chocolate eyes and twin braids.

"Ryo...ma...kun..." She stuttered.

"Ryu...zaki..." Ryoma whispered.


	2. Moved in

"Ryo...ma...kun..." She stuttered.

"Ryu...zaki..." Ryoma whispered.

Ryoma and Sakuno didn't noticed but... they were walking towards each other. They were now really close to each other like one hand apart. Their senpai's were smirking. Ryoma heard and noticed what he was doing. His arm was around Sakuno's waist! Sakuno didn't notice as well. But when she did, she blushed and backed away from Ryoma, tripped over her own foot and landed on her bum.

"AH! Sakuno-chan! Are you ok?" Asked Eiji as he helped Sakuno to stand up. Ryoma froze and stood where he was. He was blushing madly. Sakuno stood up and stared at Ryoma.

_Wow... he's so tall and... Hot. And... Didn't he just... put his arms around my waist?" _ Sakuno thought. She was also blushing. But then, when she looked up at Ryoma, he was smirking.

"Ne. Mada Mada Dane... Ryuzaki." Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno smiled.

_Same old Ryoma-kun.. _Sakuno thought.

"ehem... I'm sorry to interrupt but... are you two finished with your little moment?" Asked Fuji with his freakish smile. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at Fuji and nodded. They both followed everyone behind and went to the van.

**A few minutes later in the van...**

"Nya! I have an Idea! Why don't we all live in the same house? We can buy a house and have a fun time!" Eiji squealed. "Who agrees?"

"Me!" Eiji yelled.

"yes.." Inui said

"LOVE THAT IDEA!" Momo yelled

"BURNING! HELL YEH!" Taka Screamed

"A-ano... s-sure.." Sakuno stuttered

"whatever.. ffsssshhh..." Kaidoh sighed

"Uhh..ok.." Oishi said

"NO." Tezuka and Ryoma said together.

Everybody looked at both of them.

"Why?" Momo asked.

"Coz I said so..." They both said together again.

"Well to bad! We're going to make you.." Fuji said devilishly. Ryoma gulped and nodded. Tezuka sighed. As the van stopped in front of Ryoma's house, Momo and Eiji dashed into his room and took his bed and other furniture.

"uhh... what are you guys doing?" Ryoma asked. Momo and Eiji smiled.

"We're moving into the new house! We will be moving into a house that we bought with mine and Eiji's money." Momo smiled.

"Who's going to sleep with Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"YOU!" Both of the senpai's said.

"Why?"

"You don't want her to be sleeping with me or Taka would you?" Momo said. Ryoma sighed and nodded.

**A few hours later...**

"Ne! Here we are!" Eiji said as he put 3 of his luggage's down in front of their new house. It was a double story house. It was huge. It had a veranda. The house colours were beige and white. It had a little wooden fence. It was like a country house.

"..A-ano.. can't we have our o-own bedr-rooms?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you that I was talking about another house when I said you and Ochibi can sleep together. So you can have your own room and everybody else." Eiji smiled. Sakuno sighed with relief. Fuji opened the front door and walked inside the house.

"Ok! Who wants who to do the cooking and cleaning?" Momo asked.

"I do.." Inui said. Everyone backed away from him.

"No! No no no no no! Not Inui!" Eiji said.

"..I-I c-can do it.." Sakuno said. Eiji nodded.

"Taka.. Do you want to help Sakuno-chan cook?" Fuji asked Taka. Taka nodded.

"Ok! Well... pick your rooms!" Momo said. Everyone went upstairs and picked their rooms. Sakuno and Ryoma were left behind at the corridor. There was only one room left and it was in the middle of Eiji and Tezuka's room. Ryoma opened the door and went inside. Sakuno followed him behind.

The room had two beds next to each other on the right side of the room. In the middle of the two beds was a tall book shelf. On the left side of the room was a door to the big bathroom. On the right side of the bathroom was a walkway to go to the huge room of shelf's where they can put their clothes in. On the other side of the bathroom was a study table. Right in front of where Sakuno and Ryoma was standing was two big doors to the veranda. The Veranda was connected to the other rooms.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Sakuno exclaimed as she ran up and opened the door and went out to the veranda. Ryoma smiled.

"Look Ryoma-kun! You can see everything here!" Sakuno said as she turned around to see Ryoma. But he wasn't there.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno turned her body again to face the door. She felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Boo..."

"EEPP!" Sakuno jumped and faced the person who just scared her. It was Ryoma. Ryoma chuckled.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pouted. Ryoma smirked.

"Come on.. Let's go unpack our stuff." Ryoma said.

**few minutes later...**

"Mou.. I'm so tired... "Sakuno sighed and went down stairs to see what everyone was doing. As she went downstairs, she saw in the kitchen, Kaidoh and Momo fighting, Oishi and Eiji watching TV, Taka running around the lounge room like crazy, Tezuka reading a book in the corner and Ryoma sitting on the couch watching everyone being so noisy. Sakuno giggled.

"Anybody hungry?" Sakuno asked as she went to the kitchen.

"HAI!" Yelled Eiji, Momo and Kaidoh.

"What do you guys want?" Sakuno asked as she put on her baby blue Apron.

"MISO SOUP, SUSHI AND ONIGIRI!"

"Do you want help Sakuno-chan?" Taka asked. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Well. Ok then.. What do you want to make first Sakuno-chan?"

"Umm.. the easy one first..Sushi!" Sakuno said. Taka nodded and started cooking the rice as Sakuno chopped some seafood.

Ryoma was jealous. His blood was rising with anger.

_Damn it! I should've offered! Not Taka-senpai! _ Ryoma thought as he stood up and walked up to his room. Sakuno watched him walk up to his room.

_Mou.. I wonder what Ryoma-kun's doing? _Sakuno thought as she went up to her room.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she opened the door. Ryoma was on the veranda looking out the night sky.

"Ryoma-kun? Are you ok?" Sakuno asked as she walked up behind Ryoma. Ryoma turned around to face Sakuno. Sakuno blushed as Ryoma slid his arm around her waist. Ryoma cupped her right cheek and was about to kiss when suddenly...

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Ryoma closed his eyes and sighed.

_Damn it... that was so close.. _Ryoma thought.

"C-Come in!" Sakuno stuttered as she let go of Ryoma's grip. Sakuno opened the door and saw Taka.

"Ne... I'm finished cooking the rice. It's your turn to put the seafood in." Taka smiled. Sakuno smiled back and walked outside the room.

"Are you coming Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma smiled and nodded. Ryoma followed Sakuno to the kitchen and sat down, watching Sakuno cook.

"Dinners ready!" Sakuno said as she put the last plate of food down on the long table. Everybody was seated.

"Itadakimasu!" Everybody said.

**When the foods finished...**

"Ne! I got a game! The game is... Whoever can be the other person!" Momo said.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"Everyone has to act like someone and whoever acts like them the most.. wins!" Momo said.

"Well.. this could be funny..." Inui said as he wrote down his Data.

"The judges will be.. Oishi, Bonchu and Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said as he bounced up and down of the couch.

"Ok.. Who wants to start first?" Eiji asked.

No one put their hand up.

"Eiji! You can go first!" Momo said. Eiji sighed and nodded. Everybody was sitting on the couch while Eiji was in front of them.

"Ne.. Ok...I'm going to act like Bonchu so... 50 laps around the court! Echizen! Your late for practise again! 70 laps! Kaidoh! 60 laps!" Eiji mimicked. Everyone started laughing.

"I LOVE IT! 9 points!" Oishi said.

".. I guess it sounded like me..." Tezuka said. "7 points." Tezuka muttered.

"Well... I like it! 9 points!" Sakuno giggled.

"Ok! Next up is.. me!" Momo said. Momo stood up and faced Ryoma and took his hat off from his head.

"I'm going to act like Echizen!.. Che.. Mada Mada Dane!" Momo mimicked. Momo was wearing Ryoma's hat.

"I don't act like that!" Ryoma argued.

"Ne! You dooo!" Momo sang as he took Ryoma's hat of and put it back.

"Hahaha! Great! 7 points!" Oishi said.

".. 8 points.." Tezuka said.

"8 points!" Sakuno smiled.

"Now! Up next is... Kaidoh!" Momo said.

"Ok.. I'm going to be Inui-senpai... " Kaidoh said. He paused and took Inui's glasses, book and pen.

"Data...Data.. 99% that Momo's eating chips.." Kaidoh said as he pretend to write something down on the book.

Everybody laughed.

"Wow Kaidoh.. I never knew that you can be that good! 9 points!" Oishi said.

"...8 points.." Tezuka said.

"Wow! 9 points!" Sakuno said.

"... your next Inui-senpai!" Momo said.

"..Eh.. I'm going to be Fuji.. Saa.. Disappearing Serve.. Saa.. Echizen, Have you ever kissed a girl?" Inui asked. Ryoma blushed.

"No! Inui-senpai!" Ryoma said.

"Oh gosh.. Totally like Fuji! 8 points!" Oishi said.

"heh.. 9 points." Tezuka smirked.

"Ne! 9 points!" Sakuno said as she put her thumb up.

"Fuji-senpai! Your next!" Momo said. Fuji chuckled and stood up.

"Saa.. I'll be Taka-san...BURNING! SEIGAKU! FIGHT O FIGHT O!" Fuji said as he held up his racquet and running around the lounge room.

"Waoh... 10 points!" Oishi said as he clapped his hands.

"..Never see you do this Fuji.. 9 points.." Tezuka chuckled.

"Fuji-senpai! That was great! 10 points!" Sakuno said.

"Ok.. second last is.. Taka-senpai!" Momo said. Taka stood up.

"Ne... I'm going to be Momo-chan... Ne, Echizen.. You sure you don't have a girlfriend?" Taka smirked as he winked.

"Ah! Taka-senpai!" Ryoma said while blushing.

"10 points!" Oishi exclaimed.

"..9 points.." Tezuka smiled.

"Wow Taka-senpai! 10 points!"Sakuno exclaimed.

"Now for the last one.. Echizen!" Momo said. Ryoma didn't get up.

"I'm not doing it.." Ryoma said. Momo smirked and thought of a idea.

"Are you sure? If you're not doing it then you have to kiss Sakuno-chan.." Momo sang.

"I'm doing any of them.." Ryoma said again, slightly blushing.

"Fine then.. I'll kiss her.." Momo said while walking close to Sakuno. Ryoma went-wide eyed.

"Ok! Ok! I'll kiss her! But I'll kiss her on the cheek!" Ryoma said as he stood up.

"Nope! You gotta kiss her on the lips.." Momo sang. Everybody nodded while watching Ryoma. Ryoma looked at Sakuno. Sakuno blushed, sighed and nodded.

"Fine.." Ryoma said as he was getting closer to her. He pulled Sakuno up, one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno gulped and nodded. Sakuno was getting scared. Ryoma was getting closer and closer and...


	3. WAKE UP SENPAI!

"Fine.." Ryoma said as he was getting closer to her. He pulled Sakuno up, one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno gulped and nodded. Sakuno was getting scared. Ryoma was getting closer and closer and...

"GGYYYAAA!" Sakuno yelled. Sakuno jumped on the closest person away from Ryoma and that was Tezuka. Tezuka blinked. And blinked. And looked at Sakuno. (Sorry to make you all excited about the NEARLY kissing part! Wait until the last chapter! :D Don't get mad at me! Gomen!)

"G-gomen-ne B-bonc-chu..." Sakuno stuttered while hugging Tezuka. Tezuka sighed. Ryoma blinked and blinked.

_What just happened? _Ryoma asked himself.

"G-Gomenasai.. I j-just can't kiss anyone wh-while everyone's w-watching.." Sakuno stuttered. Everyone sighed.

"I thought you had a heart attack!" Eiji said as he hugged Sakuno. Sakuno was so embarrass and so scared. She wasn't for her first kiss yet.

It was time for bed.. It was like... 9:00 and Eiji was still hugging Sakuno.

"Saa.. It's bedtime. Oyasumi Sakuno-chan." Fuji said as he hugged her. They took turns of hugging Sakuno. Except for Kaidoh, Tezuka and Ryoma. When Sakuno finished hugging, Sakuno followed Ryoma to the bedroom.

"Want to go to the bathroom first?" Ryoma asked as he sat down on his bed.

"H-hai.." Sakuno stuttered. Sakuno got her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Sakuno brushed her teeth, showered and changed into her PJ's. Her PJs were a white skinny t-shirt and a baby yellow jogging pants. She walked outside and found Ryoma laying on his bed snoring. Sakuno smiled and put her dirty clothes in the laundry. She came back with her book that she was reading that morning. She saw Ryoma still snoring, so she pulled his blanket over Ryoma's shoulders so that he's warm. Sakuno smiled at the sleeping Ryoma and went on her bed and started reading.

**Next morning...**

Chirp chirp!

_Damn birds... _Ryoma thought as he rubbed his eyes open. He sat up to face the other side. He was facing Sakuno's bed and she wasn't there. Ryoma looked outside the veranda and saw Sakuno. Sakuno was looking out at the sky. Ryoma quietly went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes.

We was now wearing Black pants and a red jumper. Sakuno was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a hood with purple sleeves underneath her t-shirt and she was wearing skinny jeans. Ryoma walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Ohayo.. Ryuzaki." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno jumped and turned her body to see who it was. Sakuno sighed.

Oh.. Ohayo Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said. Ryoma's arms were now NOT around Sakuno's waist because she might freak out again.

"Ne.. Breakfast?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno gasped.

"Oh no! I forgot! Gomen Ryoma-kun! I'll make it right away! I'll make.. Miso Soup and rice!" Sakuno said as she ran down stairs nearly bumping into walls. Ryoma chuckled. Ryoma walked downstairs and saw Sakuno chopping some green onions.

"Need some help?" Ryoma asked as he walked closer to the kitchen. Sakuno looked at him with puppy eyes and nodded. Ryoma chuckled.

"Allright.. What do I do?" Ryoma asked.

"er.. can you cut these? And once there all cut, can you put them in here?" Sakuno said while pointing at the bowl of soup with tofu and other ingredients. Ryoma nodded and started to cut. Once he cutted all of it, he out them in the bowl while Sakuno was stirring. Ryoma started to make rice while Sakuno was stirring.

As they both finished, they put it on the table.

"Ne.. Wanna wake up senpai?" Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno smiled and nodded. Ryoma took her hand and went up stairs to Eiji's room. Ryoma opened their door and looked inside. It was...clean?

"I never knew that they were cleaner now.." Ryoma muttered. Sakuno giggled. Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand, ran to Eiji's bed and jumped on him.

"Wake up Eiji-senpai! Do you want BREAKFAST or not?" Ryoma yelled Eiji woke up quickly.

"Nya? Breakfast?...BREAKFAST! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Eiji yelled as he ran off his bed but Ryoma grabbed him by the collar.

"Brush your teeth senpai.." Ryoma said as he pushed Eiji into the bathroom.

"Wanna come and join me and wake up the other two?" Ryoma said. Sakuno giggled and said yes. Ryoma walked up to Momo's bed and Jumped on him. Ryoma looked back and told Sakuno to jump on him as well. So she did. She was giggling.

"MOMO-SENPAI! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Ryoma and Sakuno yelled together.

Momo woke up and saw Sakuno and Ryoma screaming in his ears..."BREAKFAST!"

"Breakfast!" Momo said as he stood up, about to run outside like Eiji but got stopped by Ryoma.

"Brush your teeth Momo-senpai!" Ryoma yelled as he pushed Momo inside the bathroom with Eiji.

"WHAT THE HECK? I NEED SOME PRIVACY!" Eiji yelled as he threw Momo out of the bathroom. Ryoma and Sakuno laughed.

"Now next is..—"

"Me? I'm already awake. You guys woke me up by being so noisy." Fuji chuckled. Ryoma looked at Fuji.

"Heh.. Want breakfast senpai?" Ryoma asked. Fuji nodded.

"Ok.. We'll be in the other room waking up the others." Sakuno smiled as she walked out the door with Ryoma. Ryoma walked into the other room and it was clean like the other room. Ryoma woke Taka then Oishi then Kaidoh but not Tezuka. Tezuka might kill them with laps.

"ne ne ne.. Can we eat now?" Eiji whispered. Everybody was surrounding Tezuka's bed. Tezuka was sleeping but they were scared because he might say.."100 laps around the house!"

"Someone has to wake him up that he won't say to do laps..." Inui said. Everybody looked at Sakuno. Sakuno blushed.

"h-hai.." Sakuno stuttered and walked forward. Everybody watched her.

"A-ano.. Tezuka-bonchu..Time to wake up.." Sakuno said as she lightly shook Tezuka. Tezuka slowly opened his eyes.

"E-eh! Gomenasai Tezuka-bonchu! Gomen for waking you up! I had to or else you might tell senpai's to run laps around the house a-and-!" Sakuno stuttered. Tezuka stopped her from talking too much.

"Ok..ok.. It's fine.." Tezuka said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sakuno smiled.

"A-Arigato Bonchu!" Sakuno said and bowed. Tezuka stood up and glared at everybody except for Sakuno. Tezuka sighed and said,

"You won't be running laps.." Tezuka sighed.

"VICTORY!" Eiji and Momo yelled together. Tezuka glared at them again.

"But if you do something again.. 100 laps.." Tezuka said. Momo and Eiji gulped.

"Ne ne ne! Breakfast!" Eiji said as he raced Kaidoh, Momo and Taka downstairs. Sakuno giggled. They all walked downstairs and ate.

**After Breakfast...**

"That was YUMMY!" Eiji exclaimed as he sat down on the couch.

"What do we do now? It's sunny and we are BORED..." Momo said.

"Why don't we go to the park and invite our old friends ne?" Oishi suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sakuno said. "Let's and invite, Tomo-chan and Ann-chan!" As Sakuno said Ann's name, he blushed.

"Uhh.." Momo said.

"Are you ok? I think you're going to have a fever!" Sakuno said as she put a hand on Momo's forehead.

"Nah.. It's ok! He's just blushing! He and Ann are dating!" Fuji said.

"... That's great!" Sakuno exclaimed. "I'll go call Tomo-chan and Momo-senpai can call Ann-chan!" Sakuno smiled as she went upstairs and called Tomoka.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Tomo-chan? Is that you? It's Sakuno." Sakuno said excitedly.

"KKYYYAAA! SAKUNO-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Tomoka yelled on the phone. Sakuno smiled.

"Do you want to come to the park near Seigaku with Senpai's?" Sakuno asked.

"HAI! Is it going to be a BBQ kinda party? If it is..I'll bring loads of food!" Tomoka said.

"Hai! It will be a BBQ kinda party. We'll meet there at 11:00 in the BBQ area. Ja Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said as she hung up.

"Ne.. I she coming?" Someone from behind Sakuno asked. Sakuno looked behind and saw Ryoma.

"Oh.. h-hai." Sakuno said as she blushed. Ryoma smirked.

"Yeh.. Ann's coming at 11:00 as well. It's already 10:00 so... wanna prepare the food?" Ryoma asked as he held out his hand. Sakuno looked at his hand and blushed. She took his hand and walked downstairs with him.

"So.. What are we going to make?" Eiji said getting ready to cook.

"Umm.. Noodles, onigri, sushi, BBQ and rice?" Sakuno suggested. Eiji, Taka and Ryoma nodded.

"Hai Chef!" Eiji and Taka saluted. Ryoma just nodded. Sakuno giggled.

"I'll be doing the noodles, Taka-senpai you can do the Onigiri and Sushi, Ryoma-kun and Eiji-senpai can do the BBQ and rice." Sakuno said.

"Hai!" They all said as they started to cook. Sakuno was having a lot of fun. Sakuno was walking to the bowl of noodles when suddenly she tripped on her own foot. Her back was facing the floor and was about to hit the floor but.. it didn't come. But she only felt one warm arm around her slender waist. Sakuno opened her eyes and saw she was half way through from getting hit and saw Ryoma's face right in front of her and his arm around her. She blushed deeply.

Then suddenly a flash of light went past. Sakuno and Ryoma were blind for a second. They both looked around and saw Fuji holding a camera. Fuji smiled.

"Nice photo!" Fuji chuckled. Ryoma blushed.

"Fuji-senpai! What the heck are you doing?" Ryoma yelled as he chased Fuji around the house. Sakuno stood there, blushing a lot. Taka and Eiji chuckled.

"Nya! Look at Sakuno-chan! KAWAI!" Eiji said as he hugged Sakuno. Sakuno calmed herself down and hugged him back. After a few minutes later, Ryoma and Fuji came walking back inside the kitchen, panting. Sakuno saw and blushed. Fuji chuckled.

"He didn't get the camera." Fuji smirked. Sakuno blushed. Ryoma shot a glare at his senpai.

"A-Ano...M-May I s-see it?" Sakuno stuttered. Fuji smiled and nodded. He gave her the camera. Sakuno looked at it and gasped.

"Wow! It's so.. beautiful!" Sakuno said.

The Photo that Fuji took was amazing. Ryoma was holding Sakuno like in a dance and in the background had a sun shining brightly in between them. They were both looking at each other like their in love.

Sakuno blushed at that thought.

"A-ah.. here you go F-Fuji-senpai.. I lo-love this photo!" Sakuno smiled as she handed back the camera. Fuji smiled and took it.

"Saa... I think we should make a photo album." Fuji suggested.

"Not now though. We have a BBQ to go to." Eiji smiled.

* * *

I..am..so..TIRED!

I'm so about his part!:

_"Fine.." Ryoma said as he was getting closer to her. He pulled Sakuno up, one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek._

_"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno gulped and nodded. Sakuno was getting scared. Ryoma was getting closer and closer and..._

_"GGYYYAAA!" Sakuno yelled. Sakuno jumped on the closest person away from Ryoma and that was Tezuka. Tezuka blinked. And blinked. And looked at Sakuno. (Sorry to make you all excited about the NEARLY kissing part! Wait until the last chapter! :D Don't get mad at me! Gomen!)_

_"G-gomen-ne B-bonc-chu..." Sakuno stuttered while hugging Tezuka. Tezuka sighed. Ryoma blinked and blinked._

Please wait for the next chapter! :D_  
_


	4. Worried Ryoma

GOMENE! GOMENASAI! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPLAODING SO SLOW! I WAS IN SYDNEY FOR LIKE 1 WEEK! AND I FORGOT TO BRING THE DAMN LAPTOP! I'M SO SORRYYY! PLAESE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

"A-ah.. here you go F-Fuji-senpai.. I lo-love this photo!" Sakuno smiled as she handed back the camera. Fuji smiled and took it.

"Saa... I think we should make a photo album." Fuji suggested.

"Not now though. We have a BBQ to go to." Eiji smiled.

"Ahh... Are we done?" Taka asked. Eiji and Sakuno nodded.

"YAY! Now let's go asked the others to help us pack this up and go to the park!" Eiji said as he put his arms over his head, yelling: "BBQ! BBQ! COME HELP US! YUM YUM YUM!"

Sakuno giggled at Eiji. Ryoma smirked at Sakuno. Fuji chuckled at Ryoma and Sakuno.

A few minutes later, Eiji came back into the kitchen, dragging Momo, Kaidoh Oishi and Tezuka. Tezuka had this face on: -" Oishi had this face on: :O Momo and Kaidoh had this face on while getting dragged: :O

"Let's goo!" Eiji sang as he dragged everyone to the car with the food.

**At the park...**

"Where are they?" Tomoka asked Ann. Ann shrugged. Ann giggled as she thought of something funny was going on the van.

**In the Van..**

"Stop pushing! OWW! WHO THE HECK JUST TOUCHED MY ASS?" Momo screamed as he was holding a bowl of rice. Everybody was squished in the Van with a lot of food in there.

Sakuno was sitting next to Ryoma, holding another a bowl of rice. Ryoma wasn't holding anything. Ryoma was snoring next to Sakuno. As the Van turned, Ryoma's head fell on Sakuno's shoulders. Sakuno looked next to her and blushed.

_Ryoma-kun's.. sleeping. Oh well.. _Sakuno thought as she left Ryoma snoring on her neck.

A few minutes later.. the Van stopped in front of the park. As everyone got up and started getting out of the van, Momo, Eiji and Fuji stopped in front of Sakuno and Ryoma's seats. They smirked and went out of the van, leaving Sakuno snoring with Ryoma together.

"Ann!"Momo yelled out to Ann as he hugged her.

"Hello Momo! How's living with everybody ne?" Ann smirked. Momo blushed as he saw his girlfriend smile. He also smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kaidoh- senpai!" Tomoka yelled out. Kaidoh stopped helping with the food and hugged Tomoka.

"Hey.." Kaidoh smiled. Tomoka smiled and kissed his on the lips.

**In the van...**

The prince of tennis woke up. He rubbed his eyes open and found that a sleeping princess on his shoulder. Ryoma smiled. Ryoma suddenly leaned down so that their lips are only 3 cm apart. Then there it was. His first kiss. Her first kiss. Inside of a Van.

Sakuno's eyes suddenly opened and found her prince's lips on hers. She blushed but wanted to kiss him back. Ryoma pulled back and sighed. He looked at Sakuno and looked away. But then he looked back at Sakuno with shock.

_I thought.. She was sleeping! _Ryoma thought.

"A-ano.. that was my... first..kiss." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma blushed and smiled.

"Well.. I liked my first kiss. It was with a clumsy, blushing tomato, Sakuno." Ryoma smirked. Sakuno blushed deeply.

"Ne ne ne... That was a good sight." Eiji sighed as he opened the van window from outside. Ryoma looked next to him and saw outside a lot of heads on the window.

"S-SENPAI?" Ryoma yelled as he backed away. Eiji, Momo and Fuji nodded.

"I got the Video!" Eiji said.

"Saa... I got the Photos." Fuji said

" I got the whole thing in my brain." Momo smirked. Ryoma was angry.

"Oh my.. he's gone mad!" Fuji yelled as he ran away from Ryoma with Momo and Eiji. Sakuno saw this and giggled.

" I love you Ryoma-kun.."

**After chasing Fuji, Eiji and Momo..**

"Well.. are you to together?" Fuji asked. Ryoma blushed. Ryoma was sitting next to Sakuno and everybody else in a circle in the park.

"..."

"Come on! Admit it already!" Tomoka yelled. Sakuno sighed while blushing.

"...I..I g-guess s-so.." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma went wide eyed.

"You'll see what happens when we get back home.. Sakuno." Ryoma smirked. Sakuno blushed and blushed. All of their senpai's were watching and smirking.

"Well! Who wants a match with me and Echizen ne?" Momo asked.

"You suck at doubles Momo-senpai.." Ryoma said.

"HEY! Allright then! I am going to verse you until I die!" Momo yelled as he dragged Ryoma to the tennis courts with the other boys. The girls giggled.

"Hey Sakuno.. has anything happened between you and Ryoma?" Ann asked. Sakuno went wide eyed.

"... I don't think so.." Sakuno said.

It was now around 5:00pm at the park. Ann and Tomoka were walking back home together while everybody else was walking back to the mansion. Ryoma and Sakuno were walking in front of their senpai's. Then a bunch of older men drinking beer came up in front of Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma glared at them and pulled Sakuno behind him. Fuji opened his eyes and walked in front.

"Sumemasen.. can we get through please?" Fuji asked politely.

"Give us the girl and then you can go." The leader of the group chuckled. Ryoma snarled at him. Sakuno was really scared. The man was about to punch Ryoma on the face but Ryoma catches it with his hands and punched him on him on the face. Sakuno ran to back to the house.

As Ryoma and the other boys finished bashing them up, Ryoma didn't know where Sakuno was and was really worried.

"Hey senpai! Where's Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

"I saw her run towards Tomoka and Ann's house. But I don't know if she's safe." Taka said. Ryoma started to run to Tomoka and Ann's house really fast. (Tomoka and Ann lives together)

As Ryoma ran in front of Ann and Tomoka's house, he slammed the door opened. Ryoma saw Sakuno crying with Ann and Tomoka beside her in the lounge.

"What happened? Is Momo and Kaidoh ok?" Ann and Tomoka yelled at Ryoma's ear.

"Yes! Yes! They're both fine! They're behind me." Ryoma said as the two girls ran outside to see their guys.

Sakuno was on the couch with her head buried on her knees. Ryoma sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I.. I'm s-sorry f-for r-running away from y-you.. Ryoma-k-kun.." Sakuno cried. Ryoma smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm here... I didn't get hurt ok? I was just worried about you.." Ryoma said as he kissed her on the forehead. Sakuno stopped crying and hugged him.

"I love you." Ryoma said.

"I love you too.." Sakuno replied. Ryoma broke the hug and walked back home with Sakuno and senpai's.


	5. You look Cute Handsome

GOMENASAI FOR UPLOADING SUPER SLOOOWWWWWWWW! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! xD

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

Ryoma woke up from the singing birds. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes open. He sat up and looked at the sleeping Sakuno. He smiled.

_Kawaii..._ Ryoma thought.

He stood up and walked inside the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then washed his hair. After all that, he opened the door to go outside but when he opened the door. He felt a light knock on his chest. He looked down to see Sakuno blushing.

Sakuno was about to knock on the bathroom when she accidentally knocked on Ryoma's chest! Sakuno was blushing so hard.

"A-ano.. Gomenasai.. R-Ryoma-k-kun.." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma smirked. He slid his arms around Sakuno's waist and puled her closer. Sakuno gasped.

"Don't worry about it.." Ryoma smiled. Sakuno smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ohayo.." Sakuno giggled.

"Ohayo to you to.." Ryoma chuckled. Ryoma let go of Sakuno so she could brush her teeth and wash her hair. After that she walked to the kitchen and found Ryoma sitting on the couch, reading about tennis. DUH!

"Ryoma-kun.. What would you like for breakfast?" Sakuno asked politely as she sat down next to Ryoma, her arms around his right arm.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked back as he put down the book on the coffee table.

".. I don't know. I wanna know what you want for breakfast.." Sakuno asked shyly with a put and a cute face on. Ryoma blushed at Sakuno. Ryoma sighed.

"F-fine.. yesterdays breakfast was nice." Ryoma said,still looking at Sakuno's cute face. Sakuno smiled.

"Hai! I'll cook what we cooked yesterday!" Sakuno said cutely as she trotted back to the kitchen.. which was.. right next to the lounge room. -"

While Ryoma was reading his book, He heard Eiji, Kaidoh and Momo fighting on the stairs, Tezuka yelling for them to run laps, Oishi in mama mood, Taka yelling "BURNING!", Inui writing down Data. Sakuno and Ryoma sighed together.

"30 laps!" Tezuka demanded. Oishi frowned.

"M-me to?" Oishi asked.

"No not you.. the three over there." Tezuka said while looking at Eiji, Kaidoh and Momo. The three of them sighed.

"Hai.." They said as they started running laps. Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and Taka walked downstairs and saw Ryoma reading and Sakuno cooking.

"Breakfast Senpai?" Sakuno asked as she put down the food on the dinning table. The four senpai's nodded.

**Time skips...**

"Ne.. What are we going to do now? It's 11:00 in the morning." Momo said sitting next to Ryoma and Inui.

"Where's Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked as he was sitting with his legs cross on the floor.

"She went to get the mail from the mail box." Ryoma said.

"Wow.. You sure know everything." Taka smiled. As they were talking, Sakuno came back with only one letter.

"A-ano.. This is for all of us." Sakuno said as she handed Ryoma the letter. Everybody looked around Ryoma as he opened the letter.

_Dear the Ex- Siegaku regulars,_

_We invite you to come back to the Junior High to celabrate 100 years for the school._

_We also expect you to wear formal clothes. _

_Date: 29th of September._

_Time: 3:30pm_

_(Bring a Date if you wish)_

_Regards,_

_Principle, Tanaka Ren._

Ryoma stopped reading and went wide-eyed with everyone else.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE? THE PRINCIPLE?" They all yelled togther except Ryoma, Sakuno, Inui, Fuji and Tezuka.

"Wow... " Sakuno Said.

"Wait.. todays the... 29th.." Taka said.

"IT'S THE 29TH? TODAY?" They all screamed. except Ryoma, Sakuno, Inui, Fuji and Tezuka.

"uhh.. Why don't we go to the mall and get somthing to wear ne?" Sakuno suggested as she stood up.

" I agree. Let's go change first." Fuji saiid as he went upstairs.

**In Ryoma and Sakuno's room...**

"You wanna change first Sakuno?" Ryoma asked as he closed the door.

" Iie.. You go first." Sakuno said as she sat down on her bed. Ryoma nodded and went to the bathroom with his clothes.

Ryoma was already dressed up but he was brushing his teeth. When he finished, He opened the door and walked out.

Sakuno saw Ryoma. She blushed.

Ryoma was wearing a Red and White checkered loose longsleave and Grey jeans. His put up his sleaves up to his elbow. Ryoma smirked as Sakuno blushed.

"Your turn. I'll be downstairs." Ryoma chuckled. Sakuno woke up from looking at Ryoma and walked inside the bathroom

Sakuno brushed her teeth and now she's redoing her hair. Her hair is now tied up. As she finished, She walked outside and walked downstairs.

Ryoma was waiting for Sakuno in the lounge. He was standing right in front of the Staircase when he heard footsteps coming down. He had his back on the wall and one foot on the wall. His hands were in his pockets and he looked side-ways.

As Sakuno walked down the stairs, She saw Ryoma leaning against the wall.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and smiled. Sakuno was wearing, light purple jumper that was up to her waist but lower, a white mini short and a blue leg warmer. He pushed himself from the wall and started walking towards Sakuno. Sakuno stopped walking. There was only three more steps left until she got down. But she stopped. She had her hand on the staircase bar. Ryoma was getting closer and now, he was right in front of her. He took a step on the stairs and Sakuno stood still. He took another step forward. Sakuno gulped. Ryoma smirked. Sakuno was now a little bit taller then Ryoma. Ryoma slid his arms around Sakunos waist.

"You look so cute.." Ryoma smiled. Sakuno smiled back.

"You look handsome.." Sakuno said as she slid her arms around Ryoma's neck. Ryoma looked at her lips and kissed them slowly.

"Ahem.."

Ryoma stopped kissing Sakuno and looked around him. He saw... Tezuka, Oishi, Taka, Inui, Taka,Kaidoh and Momo.

"Can we go now? Or do you guys wanna stay here and do you thing.." Momo chuckled. Ryoma and Sakuno blushed.

"MOMO-SENPAI!" Ryoma yelled.

"NYA! LET"S GOO!" Eiji said as he ran outside with everybody.


End file.
